1. Technical Field
Disclosed embodiments relate to an arc welding apparatus, an arc welding method, an arc welding system, and a welded article.
2. Related Art
An arc welding apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 4807474 intends to improve the welding quality by controlling the feeding direction to the welding wire. Feeding the welding wire in the direction to the base metal (the work) is called as “forward feed” and feeding the welding wire in the direction opposite to the base metal is called as “reverse feed”. The arc welding apparatus of Japanese Patent No. 4807474 suppresses the increase of the spatter by reverse-feeding the welding wire until a short is opened regardless of the welding frequency.